Daddy fuck, me!
by Xiupao97
Summary: Yixing yang sedang turn on berbuat nekat, mencabuli suami baru ibunya. Junmyeon seorang workaholic akut. SULAY, YAOI, BL, NC21


**_Tittle : Daddy Fuck Me! [fin]_**

 ** _Pairings : Suho x Lay, Sulay._**

 ** _Genre : Romance, NC, Canon!_**

 ** _Rated : M (mature)_**

 ** _Author : Xiupao97_**

 ** _Summary :Yixing yg sedang turn on, berbuat nekat. Mencabuli suami baru ibunya. Junmyeon seorang workaholic akut._**

 ** _Warning : 21, Mature content, Bahasa vulgar, BxB, NC berkepanjangan. Banyak narasi dan desahan daripada dialog._**

 ** _Yaoi, Boyslove, typo(s), penulisan amburadul. Dll_**

 ** _Backsound : Jaz, Dari mata_**

 ** _One shoot!_**

 ** _Don't plagiarized works me! Better make themselves from on plagiant works of other people,_**

 ** _Don't like?_**

 ** _Don't read!_**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _Enjoy_** ~

Asap mengepul keluar dari belahan bibir plum pemuda manis. Sesekali ia hisap kuat batangan tembakau itu dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati setiap rasa asam nikotin, dari kepulan putih yg mulai memenuhi indra pengecap dan kerongkonganya.

Mata beriris coklat teduhnya menatap lurus kedepan, kearah pekarangan rumahnya sehingga tatapan mata itu menembus kaca jendela kamar yg cukup gelap. Satu tanganya memegang erat kesebuah besi pembatas jendela.

Disana, diluar sana. Tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia dapat melihat jelas seorang wanita dengan koper besar sedang bercengkrama mesra bersama seorang pria berwajah angelic. Yg beberapa bulan lalu dinikahi ibunya.

Ya, wanita itu adalah ibunya yg ingin pergi ke luar kota dalam seminggu ini. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan di sia-siakan si pemuda manis. Lelah menyaksikan drama perpisahan ibunya dan suami barunya itu. Karena menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Ia berbalik beranjak dari belakang jendela, membuang batangan tembakau dari celah bibir plumnya lalu menginjaknya sampai menjadi debu.

Ia melangkah pelan ke sisi nakas. Tanganya terulur mengambil sebotol champagne dari atas nakas. Ia menenggak cairan merah pekat itu dalam sekali tegukan. Bibir plum berlumuran minuman itu menyeringai tipis. Ia menatap botol digenggamanya dengan penuh arti.

Suara deru mobil dari arah luar ia dengar. Tanda jika wanita yg bersetatus sebagai ibunya telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

Ia kembali menyunggingkan seringai. "Let's play game.." gumam pemuda manis itu. Ia letakan botol champagne yg tinggal separuh kembali keatas nakas.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kembali mendekati jendela. Kini ia melihat laki-laki itu masih berdiri diluar sana. Memandang kosong kearah gerbang. Sangat idiot, pikirnya.

"Apa kau sedang meratapi kepergian jalang itu daddy." gumamnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela. Hingga membuat sisi kaca mengembun terkena nafasnya yg menguar.

Yixing, sebut saja pemuda manis itu yixing. Zhang yixing. Atau sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi kim yixing. Karena beberapa bulan yg lalu ibunya menikahi duda kaya raya bermarga kim. Seorang laki-laki tampan yg mencuri perhatianya. Sangat sayang memang. Seorang seperti junmyeon harus menikah dengan jalang seperti ibunya. Sangat disayangkan.

Ketika junmyeon berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak sengaja junmyeon melihat kearah jendela kamarnya, tak begitu lama jika saja junmyeon tak langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecut. "Mr.workaholic eh?, apa dia tetap akan memikirkan pekerjaanya saat diranjang." yixing terkekah pelan. Ia kembali merogoh kantungnya. Mencari sesuatu disana, setelah menemukan sesuatu yg ia cari. Ia segera menyelipkan benda itu ke celah bibirnya dan menyalakan pematik. Tak berapa lama, kumpulan asap pekat kembali menguar dari dalam celah bibirnya dengan pandangan menerawang keluar jendela.

 **~Daddy, fuck me!~**

02:00, malam.

"Achhhh.. Emhhhh.."

Dengan tubuh menghentak-hentak kedepan. Yixing menikmati sodokan vibrator yg berkecepatan medium, mengobrak-abrik lubang analnya yg sudah mengluarkan banyak cairan lubrikan hingga menetes keatas sprei kamarnya.

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Yixing terus mendesah dengan posisi menungging. Dengan mulut terbuka pemuda itu mendongak keatas, sambil membuka tutup mata sayunya. Ia tak memperdulikan saliva yg menetes tanpa henti sampai bercampur dengan keringatnya.

"Uchhh.. Ini.. Nikmathhhh.." tangan rampingnya mencoba meraih remot kecil yg tergeletak diatas samping kiri kakinya. Setelah mendapatkan benda kecil berwarna putih itu. Yixing menekan tombol yg bertuliskan hard. Dan spontan kecepatan vibrator yg berada didalam holenya semakin bertambah pula getaran yg yixing rasakan. Ia merasakan lubang analnya sedang diobrak-abrik oleh sex toys sialan itu. Tubuh telanjangnya semakin terhentak-hentak kedepan.

Telapak tanganya mencengkram sprei dengan kuat. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Bahkan pemuda itu sudah hampir tiga kali klimaks. Tetapi hormonya menolak untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatan nikmat itu.

"Ahhhh.. Ughhhh.."

Yixing terus mendesah. Membayangkan ia tengah disodok dengan penis yg besar dan berurat. Ughhh.. Yixing semakin menikmati genjotan didalam lubangnya.

"Ohhhhhh... Yeahhh.."

Tangan trampil yixing dengan kecepatan sedang, mengocok penis mungilnya sendiri.

Hingga pada kocokan yg kesekian kalinya. Yixing mendapatkan klimaks yg ke empat kalinya.

"Huuuuhh..." ia mendesah panjang. Lalu mematikan getaran vibrator. Pemuda itu mencabut sex toys dari dalam holenya. Lalu membuangnya dengan asal.

Yixing menelentangkan tubuh bugilnya. Ia meraup oksigen dengan tidak sabaran. "Huh, sangat menajubkan.." ucapnya disertai kekehan kecil.

"Seperti biasa" lanjutnya.

Mata teduh pemuda itu menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ada perasaan menggelitik saat ingatanya mulai menerawang kembali ke tadi siang, saat kepergian ibunya.

Jalang itu.

Ibunya, pergi.

Yixing menyunggingkan seringai. Itu artinya ia bebas melakukan apapun dirumah ini. Termasuk mencicipi milik ibunya. Oh, laki-laki tampan itu. Yixing membayangkan pasti penis ayah tirinya itu sangatlah besar dan berotot. Lalu dada bidangnya yg keras. Ughh.. Abs nya, lalu otot-otot bicepnya yg kekar. Yixing tak sabar untuk menjilati tubuh kekar itu tanpa melewatkan hingga seichipun. Merasakan laki-laki berwajah angelic itu menggagahinya hingga ia mendesah-desah nikmat. Lalu penis berototnya menyodok brutal ke hole basahnya.

"Uhhh.. Sial,"

Membayangkan hal itu membuat penis mungil yixing kembali menegang. Libido pemuda itu kembali bangkit. Ia melirik lagi kerah sex toys yg sebelumnya ia pakai. Tergeletak di lantai berlumuran cairan lengket kentalnya. Iyuh.. Yixing bergidik. Sepertinya untuk saat ini ia tak akan memakai alat binal itu lagi.

Yixing membutuhkan sesuatu yg asli. Yg dapat memuaskan hasratnya lebih dari sekedar sex toys. Dan kini ia sudah mendapatkan jawabanya.

Yixing beranjak dari atas ranjang dengan kondisi berantakanya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan penampilanya. Yixing berjalan terseok mengambil yukata tipis miliknya yg tersampir didekat lemari. Dengan asal pemuda itu mengikatkan tali disekitar perutnya agar yukata yg ia pakai tidak tersibak.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa membawa sebungkus rokok. Dan menyelipkan sebatang dicelah bibir plum miliknya.

 **~Daddy, fuck me!~**

Junmyeon masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan perusahaanya. Jam berukuran besar dipojok ruangan sudah menunjukan hampir pukul dua dini hari. Pria kepala empat itu membuka kaca mata yg bertengger dipucuk hidung bangirnya. Junmyeon mengusap pelan matanya yg mulai terasa letih itu.

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit istirahat.. Aish" Ia membereskan kertas-kertas itu, kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Tanpa memakai kacamata bundar yg sebelumya selalu ia kenakan dimanapun.

Junmyeon melangkah pelan. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat sekeliling dalam rumahnya, Keadaan rumah junmyeon dimalam hari seperti ini memanglah sangat sepi.

Setelah sampai di dapur. Kaki panjang junmyeon melangkah mendekati alat pembuat kopi yg terletak diatas patri. Dengan cekatan sosok junmyeon berkutat di bar mini layaknya seorang barista profesional.

Hampir duapuluh menit berlalu, junmyeon habiskan untuk sekedar membuat secangkir kecil kopi. Tangan besarnya memegang sisi pegangan cangkir lalu meletakanya di atas meja mini bar. Junmyeon mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disalah satu bangku panjang disana. Ia menyesap kopinya dengan hikmat sembari memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini adalah moment yg tepat untuk junmyeon mengistirahatkan sejenak eksistensi otak jeniusnya.

"Ehm.."

Sebelum sebuah deheman cukup keras dari arah belakang mengintrupsi lelaki empat puluhan itu. Junmyeon menoleh, ia menemukan putra istri barunya. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya putra tiri junmyeon. Seorang bocah manis berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Dan juga junmyeon baru ingat kalau istrinya pernah bilang kalau putranya masih duduk dibangku senior highschool.

Melihat sekilas, junmyeon kembali berkutat dengan kopinya. Ia tak ingin memusingkan keberadaan putra tirinya itu. Toh selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu. Jahat memang. Tapi itulah junmyeon, lelaki dewasa yg lebih mementingkan aset. Ketimbang sosialisasi keluarga. Seperti hubungan ayah anak yg baik. Maybe?

Yixing. Ya, sebut saja pemuda itu yixing. Ia melangkah mendekati junmyeon lalu tanpa segan ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping sang ayah tiri. Junmyeon hanya melirik sekilas, tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Yixing mengluarkan sebungkus rokok beserta pematiknya. "Rokok?" tawarnya sekedar berbasa basi. Junmyeon kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Tidak."

"Hm?"

"Saya tidak merokok."

Yixing menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat mendapat balasan seformal itu dari seorang kim junmyeon. Well, ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal satu atap. Yixing mengedikan bahu. Ia berasumsi ayah tirinya adalah orang yg sangat kaku dan juga membosankan.

Kemudian yixing mengambil sebatang rokok miliknya lalu menyesapnya secara dukatif. Kepulan asap mengepul keluar dari celah bibir plum yixing. Menguar sampai membuat lelaki yg berada disampingnya merasa terganggu.

Junmyeon benci asap rokok. Tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu, karena berhubung kopinya juga telah ia habiskan. Junmyeon ingin beranjak pergi, junmyeon cukup terkejut dengan hal ini. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak menyangka pemuda yg terlihat manis seperti putra tirinya itu merokok. Oh god! Dunia memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"Mau kemana?" tegur yixing saat junmyeon turun dari kursinya. Bahkan tangan ramping pemuda itu sudah bertengger manis dilengan kemeja junmyeon.

Junmyeon melihat wajah yixing sekilas sebelum menjatuhkan pandanganya ketangan ramping pemuda itu yg tengah memegangi lengan kemejanya dengan erat.

"Maaf, saya harus segera istirahat. Dan kau juga harus istirahat. Ini sudah malam." ucap junmyeon yg dibalas gelengan oleh pemuda itu.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Okay, ia menyerah. Untuk saat ini sepertinya ia ingin mencoba menjadi ayah yg baik. Ia kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya junmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk kecil. Ia membuang rokok yg tengah ia hisap kemudian menginjaknya. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap junmyeon. "Kau!" katanya lantang sembari memberikan remasan kecil dilengan junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membutuhkan kau daddy?" ulang yixing, pemuda manis itu mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berdiri mendekati junmyeon.

Junmyeon ingin mundur saat merasa ia dan putra tirinya itu terlalu dekat. Tapi tangan ramping yixing dengan sigap sudah menahan pinggang kokohnya. Junmyeon hanya bisa membolakan mata. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Daddy? Aku membutuhkan milikmu." bisik yixing dengan suara serak tepat didepan telinga junmyeon. "Apa kau tahu? Sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan penis besarmu ini menusuk kedalam lubangku daddy.." lanjut yixing. Bahkan dengan beraninya pemuda itu meremas-remas penis junmyeon yg berada dibalik celana.

Awalnya junmyeon ingin marah dan menghentikan hal tak senonoh ini. Tapi terlambat. Junmyeon kini malah terbuai dengan remasan nikmat yixing, bahkan ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan mengertakan rahangnya. Menahan desahan yg ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya sweety daddy.." yixing menyeringai tipis saat tak mendapat tanda-tanda penolakan dari junmyeon. Ia semakin gencar memainkan penis besar junmyeon yg hampir menegang dibalik celana.

Yixing memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher junmyeon, bibir plum miliknya mulai menjelajah kerahang tegas junmyeon.

"Ouchhhh.. Ahhhh.." yixing mengeluarkan eranganya saat ia dengan berani menggesekan selangkanganya sendiri ke selangkangan junmyeon. Penis kecil yixing yg terbalut yukata tipis itu menekan-nekan mengoda milik junmyeon. Sukses membuat junmyeon turn on seketika.

"Ahhhh.. Daddy, inihhhh sangat nikmathhh.. Uchhh.." yixing merancau.

Junmyeon memegang pinggang ramping putra tirinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan setatus. Kini penisnya sudah menegang sempurna akibat ulah nakal yixing. Dan pemuda itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanya.

Junmyeon tak lagi diam, pria itu mulai mengendusi celuk leher yixing dengan bernafsu.

"Yeahhhhh daddyhh..ouchh."

Sembari mendesah nikmat yixing bersorak dalam hati saat mendapat lampu hijau dari sang ayah tiri. Yukata tipis yg pemuda itu kenakan sudah terjatuh dilantai, saat junmyeon dengan sengaja membuka ikatan talinya. Pria itu sempat terkejut saat mengetahui sang anak tiri tak memakai apapun dibalik yukata tipis yg dikenakanya.

Yixing semakin mendesakan tubuh telanjangnya ke junmyeon. Sampai pinggang belakang pria itu membentur meja mini bar. Tanpa memberi junmyeon kesempatan, yixing langsung meraup bibir tipis junmyeon dengan bernafsu.

Pemuda itu menghisap bibir bawah junmyeon, mengecapnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan basah disana. Yixing bersumpah selama ia hidup tujuh belas tahun ini, ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan bibir senikmat punya junmyeon. Hingga membuat kepalanya pening. Ingin meraup bibir tipis itu sepuasnya.

Tak ingin kalah dengan sang submisif, junmyeon mulai membalas ciuman yixing tak kalah brutalnya. Junmyeon melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut yixing saat pemuda itu lengah. Junmyeon mulai melilitkan lidah basahnya dengan lidah yixing. Mengeksplor rongga hangat pemuda itu sampai ke celah atas mulutnya.

"Ahhh.."

Yixing mengerang disela ciuman panas itu, saat jari-jari besar junmyeon memelintir nipple tegang miliknya. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik saat salah satu tangan junmyeon mulai meremas-remas bokong sintalnya. Uhh, sangat nikmat daripada bermain solo.

"Apa ini yg kau butuhkan bocah jalang." ucap junmyeon saat belitan lidah mereka terlepas. Ia meletakan tubuh telanjang yixing keatas meja mini bar. Yixing hanya pasrah, saat ini yg pemuda itu butuhkan hanya menyalurkan nafsu birahinya saja.

"Yeahh.. Daddy, please!" yixing mengusap-usap dada junmyeon yg masih terbungkus kemeja berwarna hitam. Tangan terampilnya mulai melucuti kancing kemeja junmyeon satu persatu.

Ibujari junmyeon terulur mengusap lelehan saliva yg menetes didagu yixing. Ia baru sadar jika putra tirinya itu benar-benar sangat menggairahkan.

"Aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata kau lebih menggairahkan dari pada jieqiong.." ucap junmyeon sambil terus menelusuri wajah yixing.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Ia menyibak kemeja junmyeon yg telah ia buka semua ikatan kancingnya. Yixing menatap junmyeon intens. "Apa sekarang kau baru sadar kalau aku sangat menggairahkan daripada jalang itu? Hm.." yixing memajukan wajahnya. Pemuda itu langsung mengecupi dan menjilati dada bidang junmyeon.

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi basah disekitar dada dan perutnya. Tanganya yg bebas mengelusi punggung telanjang yixing.

"Ya, kini aku menyesal telah menikahi ibumu." kata junmyeon. "Kau tahu, bahkan lubangnya sudah selebar gawang sepakbola. Sangat menyedihkan." lanjutnya.

Yixing menghentikan kegiatanya. Pemuda itu mendongak menatap junmyeon sambil menyeringai tipis. "Anda sangat tidak beruntung tuan," balas yixing dengan mimik sedihnya. Tentu saja hanya pura-pura. Tanganya terulur kembali meremas penis junmyeon. Bermaksud untuk menggoda.

"Ahhhh.. Fuckkhhhh.." junmyeon mengerang tertahan.

Yixing berbisik tepat didepan telinga junmyeon. "Cobalah.. Lubangku sangat sempithhhh.. Daddy." bisiknya. Yixing menjilat daun telingat junmyeon kilas. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku jamin."

"You wish,"

Tanpa pikir panjang junmyeon langsung mengangkat tubuh yixing ala koala. Yixing melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya dengan erat ketubuh junmyeon. Ia semakin bersorak dalam hati. Saat junmyeon berjalan menuju kamar utama. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yg panjang untuk keduanya.

Junmyeon membanting tubuh telanjang yixing keatas ranjang. Dengan segera junmyeon membuka kemejanya beserta celana kain yg ia kenakan saat ini.

Setelah semuanya terbuka, junmyeon mulai menindih tubuh yixing yg sedari tadi sudah dalam kondisi sange.

"Tidak sabar untuk hal ini bocah?" cerca junmyeon.

Yixing hanya bisa mengerang saat junmyeon mulai menjamah perut ratanya. "Uhhh.. Fuck! Me daddy.. Please?" mohon yixing karena ia merasakan cairan lubrikan miliknya sudah semakin banyak keluar dari lubang analnya. Sehingga lubang yixing saat ini sungguh benar-benar dalam kondisi basah. Siap menerima genjotan junmyeon.

Tak mengidahkan ucapan yixing, junmyeon tetap mengecupi bagian perut yixing sampai ke bawah. Junmyeon meninggalkan banyak tanda disana. Pria itu memainkan lidahnya diarea pusar yixing. Membuat pemuda itu mendesah.

"Ahhhh... Daddyhhh.."

Jilatan junmyeon semakin kebawah. Kemudian pria itu mengulum penis mungil yixing. Menjilatnya layaknya menjilat eskrim. Hal yg junmyeon lakukan selanjutnya yaitu menghisap kuat kepala penis mungil yixing, menghisap percum yg mulai keluar dari lubang kecil disana.

"Manis.." ucap junmyeon setelah selesai dengan kegiatanya. Ia menjilati bibirnya sebelum kembali meraup twin balls yixing. Junmyeon mengulum dua buah bola kecil itu dengan nikmat.

Yixing hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia mencubiti kedua nipple nya sendiri untuk meluapkan hasratnya.

"Auhhhhh... Yeahhh.."

Tangan-tangan besar junmyeon mengusap-usap paha dalam yixing. Mengelus paha putih bersih itu dengan gerakan pelan. Setelah cukup puas dengan bola kembar yixing. Junmyeon membalik posisi yixing menjadi menungging.

Junmyeon tak berkedip melihat bongkahan sexy itu didepanya. Dengan lubang anal yg sudah basah dan merekah. Membuat junmyeon tergelitik untuk merasakan lubang anal itu. Junmyeon menjulurkan lidahnya menyusuri hole yixing. Kedua tanganya tetap setia meremas-remas pipi bott yixing.

Junmyeon memainkan lidahnya hingga separuh masuk ke dalam hole yixing. Ia membuat gerakan memutar, dan keluar masuk.

"Ahhhh..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.."

"Ouhhhh.."

Yixing terus merancau sambil tetap menungging. Ini benar-benar sangat nikmat. Membuat yixing seolah terbang keangkasa.

Junmyeon menarik lidah basahnya dari dalam lubang yixing. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menarik pinggul yixing agar pemuda itu semakin menungging.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk bagian inti bocah jalang?" intrupsi junmyeon. Pria itu menepuk keras bokong sintal yixing. Membuat siempunya memekik tertahan.

"Ouhh yeahh.. Fuck me dad!"

Junmyeon bersemirk, kemudian mempersiapkan penisnya yg sudah tegak mengacung gagah itu ke depan lubang yixing. Karena keadaan lubang yixing yg sudah sangat basah oleh cairan lubrikanya yg terus menerus keluar. Junmyeon memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentak.

Jleb.

"Ahhhhhhhh... Dadyhhh.."

Yixing kembali mendesah panjang, saat merasakan benda pusaka junmyeon membobol holenya dalam sekali hentak dan tepat mengenai dinding prostatnya.

Yixing tidak bohong saat mengatakan jika lubangnya masih sempit. Kini junmyeon bisa merasakan dinding-dinding rectum yixing meremas-remas penisnya didalam sana. Junmyeon mengakui kalau bocah jalang ini benar-benar sangat nikmat. Sangat beda jauh dengan lubang ibunya.

Junmyeon mulai menggenjot lubang yixing dengan gerakan pelan. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya seirama dengan ritme bercintanya yg selow. Dengan kepala penis yg senantiasa menubruk seauatu yg kenyal didalam sana. Membuat pemuda yg tengah menungging dibawahnya mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhhh.. Daddyhhh.."

"Yeahhh.. Babyhhh"

"Kauhhhh sangathhh besarhh"

"Kauuhh nikmathh babyhh sugarhh"

"Ohhh yeahh.. Ya terushh.. Fasterhhh daddyhh"

"Yeahhhh... Ouhhh"

"Ouhhhh yeahhh..."

"Kauhh sempithhh babyhhh"

Dari gerakan medium. Kini junmyeon menyodok hole yixing dengan gerakan kasar. Yixing menggigit bantal saat kedua tangan junmyeon mengocok miliknya.

Tak lama, yixing merasakan jika miliknya sudah berkedut ingin menyemburkan cairanya. Tau hal itu, junmyeon semakin menambah ritme kocokan dan sodokanya sampai.

Crottt

Yixing menumpahkan cairanya diatangan junmyeon.

"Ahhh..."

Yixing mendesah panjang, saat merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Junmyeon tetap tak menghentikan sodokanya. Bahkan pria itu semakin berutal menyodok lubang yixing.

"Uhhh.. Tunggu akuhhh baby" rancau junmyeon, "sebentar lagihhh.."

Sampai pada sodokan keras, tubuh yixing terhentak kedepan. Junmyeon mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya didalam tubuh yixing. Cairan junmyeon begitu banyak sampai melumer keluar dari dalam hole yixing.

Junmyeon menarik keluar penisnya. Ia membalik tubuh yixing menjadi terlentang. Kemudian menindihnya.

Pemuda manis itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yg tersenggal. Dada datarnya naik turun seiring dengan masuknya oksigen yg tengah ia hirup.

Junmyeon memenjarakan yixing dalam kungkunganya. Ia menatap anak tirinya itu dengan mata berkabut nafsu. Junmyeon meletakan dahinya diatas dahi yixing. Ia mencuri ciuman singkat dari sang pemuda manis.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua bocah?" ucap junmyeon yg dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari yixing.

Yixing melingkarkan tangan rampingnya keleher junmyeon. Bibir plum miliknya menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Aku sangat siap untuk ronde-ronde kedepanya daddy" balas pemuda itu.

Junmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Apapun keinginanmu bocah."

Detik selanjutnya bibir kedua orang itu kembali berpangut. Saling mengecap menggigit menjilat dengan liar. Mencari kenikmatan sendiri-sendiri. Junmyeon seakan tak pernah bosan untuk menjamah anak tirinya itu.

Tangan ramping yixing meremas penis junmyeon yg kembali menegang. Ia mengocoknya dengan gerakan pelan, lidahnya ia belitkan dengan lidah lihai junmyeon.

Tangan junmyeon tak hanya tinggal diam. Jari-jari besarnya mulai menyusuri semua bagian tubuh yixing tanpa terkecuali.

Junmyeon memelintir dan mencubit kecil kedua nipple yixing. Membuat pemuda itu melenguh nikmat sampai membusungkan dadanya kedepan.

Merasa cukup dengan kegiatan itu. Junmyeon kembali menatap yixing yg terengah-engah akibat ciuman panjangnya.

Junmyeon membelai bibir yixing dengan telunjuknya.

"Siap dengan kegiatan inti bocah.." ucap junmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk. "Yes daddy."

Mendengar jawaban yixing. Junmyeon kembali memasukan penis tegangnya kedalam lubang yixing.

"Ahhhh... Yeahhh.."

"Uhhh... Daddyhhh..."

"Ohhh yeahhhh babyhh..."

"Uhhhhh.."

"Ouhhhhhhhh.."

Malam itupun kamar utama kediaman junmyeon dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan panas sampai matahari terbit.

 **~Daddy, fuck me!~**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Yixing menatap jam tangan yg melingkar dilengan kecilnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, ia mengedarkan tatapanya kesekitar gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menjemputnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam yixing duduk didekat gerbang sekolahnya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu setengah jam yg lalu. Tapi yixing masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yg mengikuti kegiatan tambahan bersliweran.

Yixing memutar bola mata malas. Ia merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan benda pusaka andalanya, yixing langsung menyelipkan benda itu ke celah bibir plumnya. Menyalakan pematik untuk membakar ujungnya. Yixing menghembuskan asap yg mengepul dari dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Sebelum.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil mengintrupsi kegiatanya. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan menemukan mobil sport biru berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Tau pasti siapa pemilik mobil itu, yixing beranjak berdiri mengambil tas ranselnya yg tergeletak disamping. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati mobil lalu tanpa segan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Menunggu lama dear?" sapa si pengemudi saat yixing sudah berada didalam. Bukanya menjawab, pemuda itu langsung melumat bibir tipis sang pengemudi mobil. Cukup lama, sampai yixing melepaskan lumatanya.

"Kau harus membayar untuk ini dad, kau tahu. Aku hampir menjamur menunggu kau disini." yixing melipat tanganya.

Junmyeon terkekeh geli. Ia mengacak rambut hitam anak tirinya itu dengan gemas. "Maafkan aku, ada sedikit masalah dikantor yg harus kutangani." jelas junmyeon.

Yixing mengedikan bahu. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa ibu tahu, kau menjemputku dad?" tanya yixing was-was. Ya, memang sejak malam itu hubungan keduanya kian lengket. Bahkan junmyeon tak segan menyerang yixing kapan saja dan dimanapun. Tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Tentu saja.

Junmyeon mulai menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan sekolah yixing. "Bukankah hal yg wajar jika seorang ayah menjemput putranya dear?" kata junmyeon sambil menyeringai tipis.

Yixing mengedikan bahu acuh. "Yeah, kau benar. Itu hal yg wajar." ucapnya. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja dibahu bidang junmyeon. "Mau kemana kita?"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tentu saja!"

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kita akan ke restoran dulu. Untuk mengisi energi." jelas junmyeon, pria itu memberi cubitan kecil dipucuk hidung yixing.

Yixing terkikik geli. Pemuda itu tahu pasti apa artinya 'mengisi energi' dalam kamus seorang kim junmyeon.

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Umm.. Ke hotel mungkin" jawab junmyeon enteng. "Kau tahu pasti dear, seminggu ini kita tak bisa bermain. Jalang itu terus mengganggu hidupku." jelas junmyeon membuat yixing mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

"Kau tahu pasti dad, jalang itu adalah ibuku."

"Yayaya.. Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, ceraikan saja jalang itu. Lalu.." yixing menatap junmyeon intens. Pemuda itu membasahi bibir plumnya sebelum berkata. "Jadikan aku satu-satunya milikmu.." lanjutnya sembari memberikan remasan kecil diselangkangan junmyeon.

"You wish, my little bitch"

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _ini bukan remake atau apa ya sayang, ff ini emang udah aku post di dunia orange sebelumnya. ini cuma aku repost aja disini *_**


End file.
